


They Are The Children

by crowsofmurder



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-18 04:00:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28736892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crowsofmurder/pseuds/crowsofmurder
Summary: She is the daughter of flames and rage.He is the son of waves and tears.She is the daughter of trees and wanderlust.He is the son of breeze and silence.They walk this world, fighting and watching, healing and praying.
Kudos: 1





	They Are The Children

She is the daughter of flames and rage. Her passion has been burning since she stepped into the world, lighting up the street for countless strangers. Some take the help offered and continue to talk while some stop and stay for a while. She holds them close and warms them with her entire being, fighting against the cold world around them. She is bloodied fists and a bruised face, fighting fire with fire and violent actions with violent actions. She burns on the front lines while protecting the rest of her fighters.

He is the son of waves and tears. He is a calm face and gentle words, healing the ones hurt by the cold. He is tired of blood and bruises but never turns them away. He sits on the sidelines and hopes all with come back but that few go to him. He is silent anger and deafening mourning. He believes in battles to be fought, softly chanting their names as wars are raged and prays once more.

She is the daughter of trees and wanderlust. She dances in forests and dreams of unknown places. Unable to stand still, she runs for opportunities and rarely looks back. She looks only to the good and wonderful sights around her, a fragile heart, powerless against the powerful and the privileged. She is apart of sit-ins and civil protests, fearing the ones pushing against her but fearing the lack of change even more.

He is the son of breeze and silence. He is the unknown, the drifter, never staying in one place to know anyone. He keeps his head down as he walks, seeing things that no one else sees because no one knows he is there. He watches in the bitter cold the children being hurt, the women drinking to forget, and the men who turn a blind eye. He waits in silence for the day it becomes too much, allowing himself to break loose and become chaos. But once the day is over and done with, he pulls up his hood and continues walking to a new town with new faces and the same old horrors.


End file.
